I’m a Werewolf, Baby
by MaraudersAffair
Summary: Drunken snogging by the fire. RLSB


**I'm a Werewolf, Baby (Tragically)**

**.:.**

Somewhere around the city of Leicester and smaller villages, though Remus couldn't be quite sure of the location, sat a forest deep enough to hide four teenage wizards and their mischievous activities as they camped out for a mid-summer celebration. Gray clouds and tall vegetation protected them from the sun; however, sweat and restlessness from the harsh humidity was abundant.

Perched on a thick tree branch, Sirius allowed his long legs to dangle in front of him, creating the perfect opportunity for Remus to sneak up on him. Silent with teeming excitement, Remus wrapped a clammy hand around a thin and hairy ankle, pulling with playful force. Sirius screeched and flapped about, trying to grab hold of the tree so he wouldn't fall. Those infuriating legs attempted to cling to the branch with a desperate move and a foot collided with Remus' forehead.

"Fuck!" Remus stumbled backward, dirty nails scratching at his forehead in fruitless soothing. "My head," he groaned, indignant at the laughter from above.

"That's what you get, you wanker." Sirius leaned down to look at him properly. "Come up here so I can make it better."

The pain in his head was forgotten as Remus considered the full meaning of Sirius' words. A surge of anxious hopefulness blurred Remus' vision for a moment. It was immediately followed by the familiar embarrassment he felt whenever he reacted to Sirius' trivial words.

"Why should I? I don't want to get anywhere near those vicious limbs of yours." Remus walked carefully around Sirius' legs to stand in front of him, his hands resting on his hips.

Sirius made a rude noise through his nose. "You are such a nancy. Get up here." He reached out to Remus as he wrapped his other arm around the trunk to hold himself in place.

Remus eyed the slippery moss and spiders crawling across the bark. "Can't you just come down here?"

"It will be worth your trouble." Sirius stared at him evenly with his usual guarded expression securely in place. The pressure of his gaze made Remus look away and shuffle his feet. His cheeks burned slightly as he once again pondered why Sirius acted differently around him when they were alone together.

Many different theories had barraged Remus' mind as to why Sirius seemed less playful or relaxed when Remus was around. The air seemed taut with tension whenever they were alone. Crossing his arms over his chest, Remus inspected the stiffness of Sirius' shoulders, and how his back always seemed to straighten when Remus came near.

It was almost painful to peer into Sirius' face. With his stormy eyes and perfect features, Remus felt ghastly insignificant. His face spoke of ageless importance, the curve of his cheekbones and brow aristocratically faultless. There was a grace and prestige within Sirius that Remus would never be able to reach.

Blinking, Remus smiled swiftly. "Wipe your hand off before you help me up. I don't want to slip because of your over-excited sweat glands."

A deep red bloomed across Sirius' cheeks. After a moment he said, "Don't pretend like you don't like it. Let me touch you with my sweaty hand." He wiggled his fingers at Remus. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Huffing, Remus took his hand and grabbed onto the branch, pushing himself up with a trainer on the trunk and Sirius' pull. The branch wobbled uncomfortably as Remus shifted to sit properly. He tried to pull his hand away but Sirius tightened his hold, his fingers warm and soft.

"You have a spider on you," Sirius said quietly, his eyes cast downward and his teeth clenching his bottom lip.

Remus could only think about their hands wrapped together and that amazing flush on Sirius' cheeks. Sweat lined Sirius' forehead and Remus watched as it dripped down the side of his face. Remus suddenly wanted to lick his face.

"There," Sirius said, grinning at him as he flicked the spider into the air. "I'm surprised you didn't squawk in horror. You hate spiders."

Ignoring his comment, Remus wondered why Sirius pretended that they were not holding hands. Should Remus say something? If only he could think of something clever and flirtatious to say at the moment.

Sighing, Sirius looked away and his shoulders slumped a little. It seemed he was disappointed in Remus' reaction. "Do you think Prongs and Wormtail will be any longer with the firewood?"

It took a moment for Remus to process his question. "Dunno," he said with a shrug, "didn't they say they wanted to sneak into that village and see if they could get some liquor and fags?"

"Yeah, but that was just code for needing more time to fuck around. You know Prongs would love to Transfigure up a red wig for Wormtail so he could close his eyes and fondle Wormtail's enormous tits." He took one look at Remus' expression and laughed. "Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it," Remus responded after a moment, "you are dreadfully jealous of Lily."

"Am not!" Sirius said, swerving his head around to look at him. "I just think she's Armageddon to the Marauders. Our downfall!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Down, boy. _Down_."

"Oh, fuck you." Sirius squeezed their hands together almost painfully. The tips of his lips curved upward and he raised their clasped hands to caress Remus' cheek with his knuckles. Remus sucked in a quick breath, damning his heart that seemed to be caught in his throat, blocking the airway.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Within his mind, Remus saw himself leaning forward to kiss Sirius. The image made his chest constrict and he forced himself to look away. "Come on," he said weakly, "we should at least start digging the pit for the fire."

**.:.**

The heat of the fire and humidity of the air created a strong case around Remus and Sirius. It was sweltering with the two boys pressed together, the cotton of their shirts chafing against Remus' sensitive skin.

It was an incredible idea that Sirius was now touching him like this, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was late at night, and James and Peter were already passed out from their excessive drinking. Remus knew Sirius was drunk – he wouldn't be this affectionate if he weren't.

Remus' head swam slightly as he tried to look at Sirius correctly, but his vision blurred and he closed his eyes briefly to escape the nausea. He felt Sirius' gaze on him and reddened, his cheeks becoming almost unbearably hot. Everything was just so hot – the fire, his stomach – everywhere Sirius was touching him. His whole body felt like it was on fire – beautiful, wonderful fire that coursed through his veins and enlightened his senses.

"Remus," Sirius said quietly, the strange scent of his rum-filled breath irritating Remus' nose. Remus flinched when he heard his name, and he wasn't aware of Sirius leaning forward until he felt the boy's lips brush against his.

It was an exhilarating feeling, cold lips pressed against his with such emotion. Remus squeaked softly and deepened the kiss as he pushed Sirius onto his back.

"I'm drunk," Sirius whispered harshly, and Remus kissed him until he was silent.

"I don't think I am," Remus answered as he slid his hands under Sirius' shirt, his fingertips skimming over wonderfully soft skin.

"Good, because one of us has to remember this." Sirius leaned back a bit to look at Remus, his eyes darkened.

"Don't worry," Remus said, nipping at Sirius' neck. "I'll make you remember."

***


End file.
